Mars versus Venus
by arwenforlife
Summary: Gwen hates Arthur. He made her miserable all through childhood and now that they are young adults, he continues to do the same...in her opinion. Their mutual friends believe that he is secretly in love with her and has been for years. He, on the other hand, knows this to be true and so the battle is on...the prize...Gwen's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's been a while. I'm still here, mostly reading other people's stories, into other fandoms. This is a new story but I'm not sure how long it will be. I have started writing updates for my other stories, but this one won't let me finish them, so I decided to just put it out there. Thank you to those who continue to read, review, follow and favourite my stories and to those of you who continue to think of me.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

 _ **Almost eleven years earlier**_

Ten year old Guinevere Anderson warmly hugged her dad and alighted from his vehicle with a sense of purpose about her.

She walked confidently, her head in the air and her back rigid, as she went through the gate of her school.

She had awoken that morning with a determined spirit and with one goal in mind; to show her tormentor, none other than Arthur William Pendragon, that she was done being a pushover.

As she headed towards homeroom, she knew he would be there at the door, waiting for her. She spotted her dear friend Merlin coming towards her, and sent him a sweet smile.

 _ **'Merlin is such a sweetheart. Why can't** he **be more like Merlin?'**_ she thought to herself.

She watched as Merlin stopped just outside the door, looking around as if he was expecting someone to come by.

Gwen, as she is often called, smiled to herself. She knew exactly who he was looking for, her best friend and her nemesis' sister, Morganna Pendragon.

Merlin has had a crush on her since forever and he always wait for her by the door to escort her in.

Nearing the door, she spied a head of blonde hair, above the students as they entered homeroom and knew without a doubt, whom it belonged to, _Arthur_. She quickly schooled her features and walked purposefully to the door, where she greeted Merlin and briskly entered.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was frowning.

As always, he catches a ride with one of his best pals' parents, just so that he can get to school early and wait by the door for _Guinevere._

He always complains about his sister taking too long to get ready and can never wait for their chauffeur.

This morning he came with his cheeky buddy Gwaine Mc. Bride and as usual, they separated at the door.

He had watched as Gwen approached the door and softly squeezed Merlin's arm as she by-passed him. There was something different about her today.

She walked right past him, without even glancing his way and strode to her seat.

He was so surprised at her behaviour, he didn't even try to say anything to her. Slight sadness clouded his features, for a few moments, but it quickly turned to anger. He was upset at the way she greeted Merlin and didn't even spare a smile or a look at him.

 _ **'I'm going to make her pay for that. She can't just ignore me. How dare she touch Merlin…Merlin! What a wimp!'**_ he screamed inside of his head.

* * *

After their teacher Mrs. Nelson had taken their attendance and given the announcements, the class headed for their first period of the day, Science.

On the way to the Lab, Morganna, who had arrived just as the teacher was about to speak, and Gwen held hands chatting as they walked.

"Gwen, can you come over this weekend?" Morganna asked. Gwen hesitated for a few seconds, causing her friend to pick up on it.

"Don't worry about Arthur. I won't let him trouble you. Besides, he has a sleep over with his friends. He won't be in our way…unless we get in theirs, if you know what I mean," she said with a mischievous smile on her pretty face.

"I don't know Morgs, Arthur always makes me miserable. He is such a brat sometimes.

Why can't he be more like Merlin, or Percy, even Gwaine isn't that bad," Gwen said. Morganna sympathized with her best friend.

She knew her brother and she knew he meant no harm, but sometimes she felt as though he couldn't get through a day, unless he annoyed Gwen.

His face would light up the minute he saw her and even in the deepest of conversations, he would turn and follow her until he got her attention. She had a sneaky suspicion that her brother fancied her best friend and only felt happy if he got a rise out of her.

"I know Gwen. I don't understand what's wrong with him, but he would never hurt you…at least not on purpose. I think he likes you, actually," she stated.

Gwen looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Are you crazy Morgs? Likes me? Do you really think he likes me? He torments me by pulling my hair, he tweaks my nose, he makes fun of my freckles, my height, my size and the list goes on. How can you say he likes me Morgs. If that is the way you show someone you like them, I wouldn't like to see what happens when he actually hates a person," she ranted.

* * *

Morganna was speechless.

Her jaw dropped as she listened to her friend raving about her annoying brother. She placed a calming hand on Gwen, steadying her, as her chest heaved following her outburst. A few seconds later, she pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Gwennie…so…so sorry."

Gwen felt her eyes water and try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears that leaked hotly down her cheeks. She quickly composed herself and felt eyes boring into her back.

She looked around and was met by stormy blue eyes, with a hint of concern in them. She rapidly wiped her face and gave a watery smile, as she re-took Morganna's hand and headed to the Science Lab.

* * *

Arthur walked to his station in the lab, with his thoughts on Gwen.

He wondered what could have happened to make her cry. His fists balled automatically and anger blossomed inside of him. He might annoy Gwen everyday, but that's not to say he didn't care about her. He did, in his own way, and anyone who hurt her would pay. He will make sure of it.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear the teacher enter and announced his instructions. He only came back when he felt someone's presence next to him and knew immediately who it was.

Beside him stood Gwen, with the cutest pout that Arthur ever saw. Her hand softly came into contact with his and it felt as though he had been given a slight shock.

They both stepped apart and looked at each other, which clearly meant they both felt it.

The teacher clearing his throat loudly broke through their haze and they both snapped their eyes in attention.

"I have paired you today to do two simple experiments, a levitating orb and a volcano. The class has been divided and that means, half of you get to make the orb and the other half of you get to build your very own volcano.

There is a piece of card on top of the table you will be working on. It either says orb or volcano, so go ahead and look at it, and then collect the items you will need from the big cupboard in the back, along with all of your safety gear.

Before everyone dashes off to the back of the lab, decide between you and your partner, who will go and get the stuff for the experiment. You have ten minutes in which to decide and retrieve your items. You may begin."

* * *

Gwen wasn't feeling Science Lab today at all. It was if the universe was out to get her.

She was in such a great mood when she arrived this morning and now it all seems to be going downhill, very fast.

She looked at Mr. Wells, he was one of her favourite teachers, but right about now, he was rating very low. She and Morganna were partners, always. They usually did their experiments together and she can't understand why her teacher would put her with _**him**_.

Stiffly, she drew closer to Arthur, looked at the card in his hand, and tersely asked him,

"Shall I get the stuff or do you want to get them?"

Arthur was taken aback.

Gwen spoke to him, a bit harsh, but she spoke to him first, nonetheless. His heart did a flip inside of his chest as he looked into her brown eyes.

"I…I…I should get them," he stuttered.

With his cheeks flaming, he dashed off to the back of the lab to gather their items, leaving Gwen to roll her eyes. He returned a few minutes later and placed the items on the table.

"Since we get to do the orb, we can use either a balloon or a piece of PVC pipe, they have both. Which one do you want to work with?" he kindly asked.

It was Gwen's turn to be surprised. She was amazed at his kind words. She shook her head slightly and answered,

"I think the pipe will be better. Whose hair are we going to use yours or mine?" Hesitating for a beat, Arthur replied,

"If you don't want to use yours, we will use mine, in fact let's just go ahead and use mine."

Once again, Gwen was quiet. She felt sure that he would have used that opportunity to pull her hair.

Opening up her trust to him a smidgen, she relaxed her posture and divided their safety gear. Once they were both out-fitted in their lab coats, gloves and safety goggles, they begun their experiment.

* * *

Minutes later, they were both bent over their table, working as a team, and anyone looking at the two of them, would never guess that they don't get along.

They had just got through rubbing the pipe in Arthur's hair, with both of them finding it hard to contain their giggles, much to their surprise, when Arthur grasped her hands and pulled her to the ground.

She landed on top of him, hard, but before she could gather her wits, there was a loud explosion and something gooey landed on her feet.

Gwen was completely taken by surprise. She can't understand what could have happened to cause Arthur to pull her to the ground.

Anger grew inside of her. She was just about to let Arthur have a piece of her mind when she heard him softly asking,

"Are you alright Guinevere? Please tell me you are not hurt." At the tone of his voice, she softened a bit and decided to get up.

She felt him gently push her as he scrambled to his feet and helped her up. She stood looking at him as if she was seeing a new person.

She could tell he was embarrassed, seeing as his face was a bright shade of red. She immediately blushed and ducked her head, that is when she saw her feet and shoes covered in colourful goo. Looking around, she saw almost everyone in the lab, including the teacher covered in the same colourful goo.

Her eyes travelled to Morganna, who looked fit to strangle Merlin, by the way that she was looking at him. She felt a warm hand brush hers, startling her, and she turned to meet Arthur's concerned eyes.

With a slight nod, he repeated his question, "Are you alright Guinevere?"

* * *

Gwen was still in a state of confusion wondering what had happened, although she had a pretty good idea, and wondering who this boy beside her was.

"I'm fine Arthur. Thank you…for pulling me out of the way," she muttered softly. Arthur released the breath he was holding and with a sincere smile he said,

"It was nothing. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." He opened his mouth to say something else when they heard the teacher say,

"Well…that was…some experiment there Mr. Mc. Ginty. Um…Ms. Pendragon you can stop hitting him now. I think he's sorry. This however has brought our experiment session to a halt. The rest of this period will be spent cleaning the lab… and yourselves of course…also me…I mean…I need to get myself cleaned up also. Get started, I'll be back to check on you."

After the teacher had left, Morganna rounded on Merlin and chewed him out.

"I can't believe you Merlin. I told you not to put anymore vinegar into the container. You only needed to put an ounce, but nooo the nerd knows everything and he's always right. I don't know why Mr. Wells paired us together; Gwen and I would have been fine with each other…"

She was cut off by Arthur getting in her way and telling her,

"That's enough Morganna. Merlin didn't do it on purpose. I'm sure he's sorry, if you keep at him, you're going to make him cry…in front of the whole class."

Morganna's shoulders slumped in defeat.

She looked at Merlin and she knew her brother was right. Merlin looked about ready to cry. Her heart softened and she quietly mumbled,

"I'm sorry Merlin. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Let's forget about it. Accidents happen."

Gwen too was feeling sorry for Merlin. She rushed in and hugged him tightly, rubbing his thin back as she spoke comforting word to him.

She didn't see the hurt in Arthur's blue eyes, neither did she see his jaw set in anger as he turned abruptly away from them and started cleaning up their table.

 _ **'I saved her from getting splashed and what did I get? Nothing…but Merlin…the wimp…he got a hug…a very nice hug too…and he caused the accident. I'll show her. No more Mr. Nice guy!"**_ he ranted internally.

* * *

After that day in the Lab, Gwen began to hate Arthur.

He had turned into a monster. The Arthur from the Lab was long gone, and the sad thing is, she had begun to like him.

He would team up with his friends, mostly Gwaine, and every time he saw her, he would pull her long curls and poke fun at her.

Morganna would always try to defend her, but he would run away before she could even land a punch or get two words out.

Everyday Gwen would leave home determined to ignore Arthur and show him that his actions didn't faze her. Deciding to be brave, she finally took up Morganna on her offer and headed to Pendragon Manor for the weekend.

* * *

Morganna was excited. She screamed when her best friend arrived and they both rushed up the stairs to her room.

They were in the midst of unpacking Gwen's things when Arthur barged in and startled them.

He had just invited Merlin, Gwaine, Percy and another friend Leon Michaels, over for the weekend, when he heard the girlish screams of his sister. He knew only one person could evoke that reaction, Guinevere.

He took the stairs two by two and without knocking stepped into his sister's room.

"Arthur! Don't you know how to knock? I could have been naked," Morganna exclaimed.

Arthur shook his head as if to clear that particular memory from his brain and said,

"God forbid. I just wanted to see what you were screaming down the house about. Now I know. Hello Shorty, any new freckles today?"

Gwen immediately flushed a different colour. She pinned Arthur with a hard stare and lifted her chin in defense.

"Get out Arthur. Don't you have a sleepover of your own? Leave us or I will tell father that you are bothering us," Morganna shouted. At that, Arthur turned on his heels and with a sly smirk, he said,

"It's so on now," and left.

Gwen flopped onto Morganna's huge bed and sighed audibly.

"You know what that means right Morgs? He is out to get us. Why can't he leave us be?" she lamented. Morganna dropped beside her friend, as she too felt a bit defeated.

"Don't worry Gwen. If he tries anything I'll go to father, besides, we can fight fire with fire," she said.

Gwen wasn't so sure. There were five boys to the two of them and she expressed that to her friend.

"Percy and Leon will never join with Arthur against us Gwen, and I'm pretty sure that Merlin will find us and tell us anything he knows. That just leaves him and Gwaine, two against two. We can handle it," Morganna confidently said.

* * *

That weekend, Arthur showed the girls exactly who they were dealing with.

As much as he wanted to get his sister, his sights were trained on Gwen. When she decided to only play with Percy, Merlin and Leon, it made him angry.

They had played video games together, guitar hero together and danced together.

He made up his mind to get her back for that.

The way she laughed as she played and danced with his friends swam before his vision and planted itself on his brain.

He released frogs in their room, he added salt to their fruity drinks, he placed oil outside their room, causing them to fall, he dropped ice 'accidentally on purpose' down Gwen's back, he turned up the Air Conditioner on Gwen as she went to the den to pick out movies, but the straw that broke the camel's back was when they all decided to have some fun in the pool.

* * *

The girls were the first to head out to the pool for the remainder of the afternoon.

It was the culmination of their weekend and they just wanted to have fun...by themselves.

Arthur saw when they went out and gathered the boys to go as well.

After a while of being by themselves, on one side of the pool, the boys ventured over to the girls.

A game of 'Chicken-fight' ensued, with Morganna on Leon's shoulders, whilst Gwen sat on Percy's.

Arthur was livid. He sat stewing as he watched her laughing and having fun on top of Percy's strong shoulders.

 _ **'Why can't she sit on my shoulders?'**_ he asked himself. After a while, he couldn't stand to watch anymore and a devious plan formulated inside of his head.

* * *

The fight had just wound down, with Morganna declared as the winner. Just as Percy carefully placed Gwen on her feet, close to the shallow end of the pool, Arthur cannon-balled into the water and splashed her from head to toe.

He proceeded to go after her, knowing he was a much stronger swimmer than her. He gained on her, and reaching with his long arm, he pulled the strings on her top and it came away in his hand.

Gwen felt as though she would die.

She was quite sure that everyone had seen her with her top off. Damn that Arthur Pendragon!

She closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears to stay away, as she covered her budding chest with her arms. She felt movement in the water beside her and heard the soft voice of her best friend saying,

"Gwen, it's okay, you can open your eyes. No one saw anything. You were facing me."

Gwen slowly opened her brown eyes to see Morganna standing with a towel in her hands. She looked into her worried eyes and saw the truth there.

From that day, Gwen vowed she would always hate Arthur Pendragon.

She never reclaimed her top, due to embarrassment and Arthur never got rid of it. To him, it was a small victory and every time she ignored him for one of the other guys, he proceeded to make her pay.

* * *

 **This was written all in one go. I hope it was good enough. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and that your New Year has been great thus far. I wish each and every one of you a wonderful 2018. Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed or made this one of their favourite stories. I feel honoured that you are still with me.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

 _ **Present Day – December 2017**_

Arthur Pendragon was currently beating the life out of a boxing dummy.

Every punch he threw, he pictured the face of his latest rival...Matt Thompson.

After working his butt off as an office intern at his father's company and trying to finish up his business degree, he was looking forward to the two weeks break he was given.

He should be happy, he really should, after all, the holidays were approaching and he was free to relax and have some fun. He also knew that the object of his desire, Gwen, would be spending the holidays at his home.

Over the years, Gwen and her dad Tom grew closer to the Pendragons, and her tolerance level for Arthur grew slightly.

During that time, they spent every Christmas with them. This year would be no different, at least it shouldn't be, but as of now, Arthur was in a foul mood.

Sweat burned his eyes, his blonde hair took on a darker shade as it started matting to his skull. Still he continued the onslaught on the punching bag. His aggression grew and he took out every one of his frustrations on it, until it could take no more.

His final punch snapped it from the chain it was hanging on, and he watched helplessly as it fell to the ground. Within seconds, he had the gloves off and thrown beside it.

He stomped to the showers located in the gym, as his mind went into over-drive.

* * *

Inside the shower stall, he glanced at himself in the mirror and he clearly saw anger simmering behind his blue eyes.

He took in his appearance, his hair completely matted, his shirt clinging to his muscular chest and sweat dripping from him.

After a few seconds of staring aimlessly at himself, he stripped and entered the shower. The water proved to be soothing, as he stood with his arms propped against the tiled wall allowing it to fall on him.

His thoughts drifted back to earlier and what eventually happened to put him in such a terrible mood.

* * *

 _ **Hours earlier**_

 _Uther Pendragon walked purposely to the small office adjacent his, which his only son occupied. He was feeling good and he was about to make his son very happy._

 _With his signature knock, he rapped on the office door and waited patiently until he was told to enter._

 _After hearing Arthur asking him to come in, he stepped into the room and spied his son on the phone. He watched as Arthur raised a finger, indicating that he would be with him in a minute, so he walked to one of the chairs situated in the office and sat quietly._

" _Okay Merlin," Arthur was saying, "I'll be there. Tell Morganna not to throw a hissy-fit." With that, he rolled his gorgeous eyes dramatically and continued to say,_

 _"Oh come on Merlin, grow a pair would you. Yes, I give you my word."_

 _Seconds later, Uther watched as his son's handsome face turned bright red, just before saying into the phone, "Shut. Up. Merlin!"_

* * *

 _Uther smiled automatically, as he listened to his son banter with his best friend._

 _He had often thought that Merlin had a brain affliction, but the one thing he was certain of, was that Merlin would go to the ends of the earth for Arthur if he had to._

 _It warmed him when he thought of how utterly and completely loyal Merlin was to Arthur._

 _As he looked at his son, he could only guess what or rather who, Merlin was telling him about…Gwen._

 _Uther wasn't foolish by any means. He knew his son had a soft spot for the caramel beauty, in fact, he was positive that Arthur was in love with her, deeply in love too, and he had no problems whatsoever with that._

 _He really liked Gwen and looked upon her as a second daughter, not to mention, he was extremely happy to have her father as a very close friend. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Arthur saying,_

 _"So, what can I do for you father?" Rising to his feet, Uther walked the short distance to his son and softly squeezed his shoulder._

 _"Well Arthur, I came to tell you, that as of today, you have two weeks break from work. You have been working extra hard and since the holidays are approaching, I think that you have earned some well deserved time off…with pay. Also, you are up for a promotion…it is mostly due to the volume of work that you have been handling…and very well, I might add."_

 _Smiling, Arthur pulled his father into a warm embrace and said,_

 _"Thank you father. I appreciate it…more than you know."_

 _They chatted for a while longer and afterwards they parted, going their separate ways._

* * *

 _That afternoon, Arthur was feeling on top of the world._

 _The conversation he'd had earlier with Merlin, and the news his father gave him, caused him to walk with a spring in his step. Apparently, his sister had contacted their mutual friends and they had all decided to spend the evening bar-hopping and having fun._

 _He knew who would be there, in addition to all of his friends…Gwen. Most of the time, wherever you see the two M's as he liked to call Morganna and Merlin, you see her._

 _His heart sped up as he thought about her. A sense of longing spread throughout his body, emanating from deep within his soul. He smiled at the prospect of seeing her lovely face and getting the chance to be close to her._

 _He made a promise to himself that day, whatever it took, he would go out of his way to be nice to her and when the time is right, he will tell her of his feelings. With that vow cemented inside of him, he made his way to the company's parking lot, got into his car and headed home._

* * *

 _Later that evening, he was finally dressed and ready to go._

 _He looked at himself in the mirror and gave his appearance a thumb's up, just before he picked up his keys, wallet and phone and left his room._

 _A few doors down in the Pendragon Mansion, Gwen and Morganna were getting dressed together, like they always did when they were younger. They chatted happily as they donned their clothes for the evening. Morganna was saying,_

 _"Gwen, at some point you have to admit that my brother fancies you. A blind man can see it." Gwen scoffed as her hands paused in mid-air._

 _"Morgs, you have been saying that since we were ten. Everyone does, even my dad…but I don't see it. The only thing I see is mischief in those blue-grey eyes of his. He takes everything as a joke. I can't understand why he feels it is okay to tease me and make me miserable," she ranted._

 _Throughout her tirade, Morganna rolled her beautiful eyes continuously. She's heard it all before, but she knows she is quite right about what she has told Gwen…if only her friend would open her lovely brown eyes and see._

 _"I get it Gwen. I know that Arthur can be a jerk…sometimes, but he is harmless…you do know that don't you?" she asked tentatively. Answering softly, Gwen said,_

 _"I know…but it hurts sometimes…and it's all...so…annoying. I'm going to stay far away from him tonight. I don't want to have to deal with him and his silliness. Tonight is all about fun, fun and more fun. No more talk of Arthur, let's get ready to hit the bars and turn some heads._

* * *

 _No truer words were spoken. Heads turned indeed._

 _Every one of their male friends gaped and almost forgot that they were there with their own dates. The only two men, who were not amused, were Arthur and Merlin. They both looked at each other and a whole conversation passed silently between them._

 _Merlin wished he could march Morganna back into the room and make her change, knowing he couldn't, he suddenly attached himself to her side. Arthur on the other hand, wanted to kill every one of his male friends that looked Gwen's way._

 _He too wished he could he pull Gwen into the nearest room…but mostly his room and lock her away. The two girls however, found the situation comical and were quite proud of the way they looked._

 _Gwen especially felt flattered and extremely beautiful. Out of the two of them, she was least pursued by men. If a guy started to show any interest in her, and any feelings were remotely reciprocated by her, the guy would suddenly lose interest and avoid her._

 _For a while, it bothered her and she believed something was wrong with her, but lately, she threw it off and decided that she wouldn't let it get to her._

* * *

 _The two girls gathered their purses and other items and made their way to the door, with Merlin and Arthur on their heels and the others following._

 _The moment Gwen turned her back, Arthur swore under his breath and the only person that heard was Merlin. With a friendly pat on the shoulder, Merlin caught his eye and sympathized with him._

 _Gwen was wearing a sexy halter, lingerie dress, red in colour, very short, scooped at the front enhancing her cleavage, and backless, all the way down to the top of her perfectly round bottom._

 _Morganna was also wearing something similar. Her green sexy, backless zipper dress, also very short, clung to her like a second skin, and the flirty look she threw over her shoulder at Merlin, caused him to blush profusely._

* * *

 _The first hour into their night out went by smoothly._

 _Gwen was as good as her word. She kept far away from Arthur, only glancing his way from time to time and each time, catching his eyes staring into hers._

 _She shook off the un-easy feeling that came over her, every time she caught his eye and engrossed herself into conversations with the others._

 _After leaving the first bar and finding another one, they decided to settle there for the remainder of the night. This bar had a dance floor and wasn't as crowded as the first one._

 _It was early yet, and almost everyone was still in a drinking mood…all except Merlin and Arthur. Their other friends Leon, Gwaine and Percy, were holding their own as they knocked back drink after drink. Their dates however, were only drinking sodas, as they apparently assumed the roles of designated drivers._

 _Gwen and Morganna on the other hand, decided to drink to their heart's content._

 _The two found themselves whispering to each other and laughing at the silliest thing. It was obvious that Morganna could hold her drinks better than Gwen, because her eyes looked the clearer of the two._

 _Minutes later, Morganna was on her feet and pulling Gwen up with her. A giggling Gwen happily took her best friend's hand and headed to the dance floor._

* * *

 _Arthur watched as his sister and his crush dance salaciously and provocatively with each other to the moderately slow jams, as they giggled constantly._

 _After a while, the girls were approached by a handsome young man, who wanted to get into the fun._

 _Thinking nothing of it, the girls allowed him to part them, by placing himself smack dab in the middle, with Morganna at his back and Gwen in front of him._

 _The music changed to something even slower, prompting the guy, whose name the girls learned was Matt Thompson, to grab Gwen and turn her back to his chest, as he held onto her small waist._

 _He started moving in time with her and the music, dropping his hips in a very intimate way, grinding his obvious stiffening member, on her pert behind._

 _Morganna was barely hanging on. The drinks had finally caught up with her and her head began to spin._

* * *

 _Over at the table, Arthur and Merlin were both seeing red, especially Arthur. He was in a dangerous mood and it reflected on his handsome face, his eyes mostly._

 _The other guys had already gotten up and were on the dance-floor with their ladies, oblivious to what was taking place, leaving them to stew. Arthur's fists clench and un-clench at the sight before him._

 _He looked over at Merlin who instinctively looked his way, his face a mask, and they both rose simultaneously._

 _In a few long angry strides, they reached the girls and grabbed them, bringing them into their strong arms._

 _Arthur wanted to murder the man with his bare hands. The look he gave to him, caused the guy to step away from Gwen as if she was too hot to handle, and raise his hands in surrender._

 _Gwen wasn't sure what was happening._

 _One minute her back was against a warm chest and the next her front was tucked into strong muscular arms and an even muscular chest. Familiar cologne wafted into her nostrils, but she couldn't care less. The only thing that she knew was that she felt safe and right within those very arms._

* * *

 _Hours later, Gwen was roused from sleep and found herself in a bed that wasn't her own._

 _She knew her surroundings, but she just can't understand how she ended up there._

 _Sitting up, her head felt as though someone was hammering a stake into it. She brought her hands to her head and immediately her stomach lurched. She fled on wobbly legs to the bathroom and emptied the contents therein._

 _That is when she felt someone pull her luscious curls from getting in the way and gently rubbed her back._

 _The first thing that caught her eyes as she flushed the toilet, were pale bare feet and she knew who it was…Arthur._

 _She rose gingerly and looked up shyly into his concerned eyes, as embarrassment washed over her. Softly she said,_

 _"Thank you," and he nodded. He held out two small red tablets and a glass of ginger ale, as he said to her,_

 _"Here, take these for the pain. The ginger ale will calm your tummy." Gwen's eyes widened as she took them and did as she was told. She watched as Arthur turned to walk away, and finally noticed that he was shirtless._

 _Blushing, she secretly admired his broad, strong back and the dimples on either side, just above his bum. Her eyes remained glued to his ample bum as she imagined her hands grasping and squeezing it._

 _ **"Oh God…get a grip Gwen. This is Arthur,"** she silently admonished herself._

* * *

 _After making a call to her dad, Gwen decided to go back to bed._

 _She wondered about her best friend Morganna and if she was alright. Her brain was telling her to go in search of her friend, but her body was saying something different._

 _Within minutes, she was fast asleep and snoring lightly. She didn't know how long she slept, but when she awoke, she was feeling better and hungry._

 _She heard the sound of voices and decided to follow them. The voices led her to the kitchen in Pendragon Manor, and she was pleased to see her best friend there, looking beautiful, along with Merlin and…Arthur._

* * *

 _Morganna was more than pleased to see her best friend up and about. Immediately, she said,_

 _"Gwen! I'm so glad to see that you are alright. How are you feeling? Are you hungry? You must be." Smiling, Gwen raised her hand to silence her and said,_

 _"I'm fine Morgs and yes I'm a bit famished at the moment, thank you." Right away, she heard Arthur grumbled under his breath saying,_

 _"Considering." All eyes to turned to him. Sensing the tension building, Morganna said,_

 _"I had a plate made for you, it's in the microwave." Gwen moved slowly towards said microwave and took out the food, graciously saying,_

 _"Thank you Morgs."_

* * *

 _Merlin watched as Arthur's face reflected the myriad of emotions that battled within him. He knew his friend had something he wanted to get off of his chest, and in a split decision, he told Morganna,_

 _"Um…come along Morganna, let Gwen eat her breakfast. We will catch up with her a bit later. Arthur will be here in case she needs anything more. Besides, I want to ask you about…something…personal."_

 _Morganna could tell that her boyfriend was up to something. She quickly caught on when she chanced a look at her brother's face and then to Merlin's._

 _"Uh…Gwen, I'll catch up with you soon. Say, in about an hour? By the pool. We can soak up a bit of sun and just hang out. Okay?" she finished by asking. Gwen softly replied,_

 _"Sounds great. I'll see you soon. Bye Merlin."_

* * *

 _Arthur listened to all of the exchanges and the last one ticked him off._

 _He looked at Gwen and shook his head in quiet anger. Before he could catch himself, he uttered,_

 _"Un-believable." Gwen, hearing the bite in his tone, asked,_

 _"What is so un-believable?" Arthur continued, his lips loose and un-filtered._

 _"You…that's what so un-believable. I don't get it. You…and guys…even Merlin."_

 _Gwen wasn't sure what had gotten into Arthur and she decided to play it by ear. He looked at her, fire in his eyes, and continued his tirade._

 _"You've got nothing to say now? Don't you? How about something to giggle at? That's your specialty, being all giggly to the point of not knowing when someone is hitting on you."_

 _Gwen still didn't get where he was coming from or where he was going with this. She continued to sit and push her food around the plate._

 _Arthur went on._

 _"Last night," and immediately it clicked._

 _"You didn't even know that guy and you let him put his hands all over you, not to mention how x-rated that dance looked between the two of you. What were you thinking Guinevere? If none of us were there with you, and that guy got rough with you, what would you have done?"_

 _Gwen felt properly chastised, but she also felt angry._

 _"I'm a grown woman Arthur Pendragon. Who ever I let put their hands on me has nothing to do with you. For your information, I don't think the dancing was x-rated. So what if a guy wanted to get close to me? I don't see anyone else beating down my door wanting to go out with me. I never get asked out and it felt good…really good, to see a guy showing some kind of attraction to me," she ranted._

* * *

 _This infused Arthur even more._

 _He was the person responsible for her not being pursued by men. From the time they were in high school and all through college, he would threaten any guy that showed any interest in her._

 _Knowing he came from a rich background and knowing how powerful his father is, guys usually took him at his word and steer clear away from Gwen. She didn't know this and he fully intended to keep it that way._

 _"Well, that is not the way a proper lady behaves and neither is it a way to meet a guy. If he was honourable, he would have asked you or my sister for a dance…the correct way. He only seemed interested in you. I don't know if it was your attire or the way you and Morganna were acting on the dance-floor," he countered._

 _Gwen was appalled._

 _Her eyes watered as she allowed his stinging words to sink in. She lifted up from sitting, grabbing her plate as her appetite had completely gone, and angrily said,_

 _"Thank you so much Arthur. Now I know what you think of me. I'm sorry that I don't fit the criteria of being proper. As for my attire, I will wear what ever I feel like, if I so happen to look like the town slut, then so be it. I will now take my improper self from your presence, because right now, I can't stand your proper ass."_

* * *

 **This chapter was so hard to end off. It seemed to want to go on and on. I hope it was good enough. Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, me again. Thank you for welcoming me back. I lost my computer and all the updates that I had started for my other stories. What I have put out so far, is what I still had written on paper. I am now using an IPad which can get very frustrating sometimes. I have to start from scratch now with the other updates. Thank you for staying with me.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

 **Mars versus Venus - Chapter 3**

Morganna and Merlin were chatting quietly by the main pool on the Pendragon property.

After the tense situation in the kitchen earlier between their best friends, in Morganna's case, her best friend and her brother, they decided to excuse themselves and wait it out by the pool.

Looking in the direction of a fully furnished and immaculate patio, they continue to chat and wait, especially for Gwen. Morganna was saying,

"You know Merlin, I don't remember much about last night, but judging from the look on my brother's face, it must have been bad."

Merlin's jaw clenched when he remembered how provocatively Morganna and Gwen were dancing with a strange man for all to see. He glanced at her, catching and holding her gaze, as he carefully chose his words.

"It wasn't good.

You and Gwen had a little too much to drink, and although the two of you danced...closely...with each other, things changed when a man the two of you never met joined in."

* * *

Morganna's jaw dropped as she digested what Merlin said.

Her imagination ran wild as she thought about what had happened next. Gesturing at her clearly upset boyfriend to continue, she lowered her head in shame. Once again, choosing his words carefully, Merlin pressed on.

"Well...let's just say, the three of you were a human sandwich on the dance floor, with Gwen in front of him and you behind him, dancing as though you were on stage in an adult nightclub."

Morganna gasped and chanced a look, back at her boyfriend. Seeing how upset he was, she felt lower than the dirt beneath a shoe. Quietly, she said,

"I'm sorry Merlin. For what it's worth, I never meant to cause you worry, or embarrass you and my brother."

Merlin clasped her hand in his and kissed it, silently conveying his deep un-affected feelings for her. With a hopeful look on her beautiful face, she asked,

"Is that it?" With a slight shake of his head, he replied,

"No...um...the guy...he seemed more interested in Gwen than anyone else.

After a while of dancing between the two of you, he grabbed Gwen and spun her around, so that her back was to his front. Let me tell you, it got pretty x-rated out there on the dance floor.

The thing is, when I looked at Arthur he had murder in his eyes. I too wanted to kill that guy. You and Gwen are very special to us. We love you both...so much...and we would do anything for the two of you, no questions asked."

Morganna reached out her hand and softly caressed her sweet boyfriend's face. Her heart warmed at his words.

"I'm so very sorry Merlin. I don't know what came over us. I know I can be a bit bold, but Gwen, she's the sweetest, purest girl I know. I'm almost afraid to ask what happened next," she said.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin continued.

"You know Arthur, he marched over to the three of you, with me in tow, and we forcefully removed the two of you. The guy took one look at Arthur and backed off immediately with his hands raised in surrender. Needless to say, that was the end of our night out."

* * *

Shame and disgust consumed Morganna as she thought about her actions and those of her best friend. She felt quite sure that she was at fault for everything.

Merlin drew her into a warm embrace and lovingly kissed her head.

"Don't worry love, it was the alcohol. You two got wasted pretty quickly.

Although me and Arthur wanted to end that guy, I can't blame him. You and Gwen are two very beautiful women and the two of you captured the attention of almost every male in every place we went."

Feeling slightly better, Morganna smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Merlin, I'm never drinking like that ever again." Inclining her head towards the house, she asked,

"What do you think is happening in there? Eyes wide, Merlin replied,

"I don't even want to know. I just hope that Arthur keeps his cool." Nodding her head in agreement, she said,

"I can't imagine what would've happened to that guy if Gwen was really Arthur's. He loves her so much and she is the only one who can't see it...or rather won't see it."

Just then, they heard the patio door open and watched as an angry Gwen stomped towards them.

They saw Arthur appear briefly at the door, with his blue eyes trained on her, then angrily turned and went back inside.

* * *

After the heated conversation between her and Arthur, Gwen made her way out to the pool to look for her friends.

Anger burned within her as she thought about his words.

She heard his footsteps behind her as she stormed quickly through the house, but she dared not look back.

"How dare him. He doesn't own me. I just wanted to have some fun. What's so wrong with that? I don't see Merlin acting so jealous and possessive...and he is with Morganna. I'm not with that...muscled bound...prat-dragon," she angrily thought out loud.

She reached her friends and plopped down beside them.

Seeing her bestie upset, Morganna softly asked, "Are you alright Gwen?"

Anger gave way to tears as she shook her head no.

"He made me feel as though I was a harlot...as if I was out to entice that guy. You know me Morgs, I don't play those kind of games. I'm not an attention seeker, neither do I flirt or preposition men.

I don't get him. I bet Merlin didn't talk about what you were wearing, and I bet he didn't make you feel...so...worthless."

* * *

Morganna was torn.

She stood and pulled her friend into a warm embrace.

"I don't know what was said inside, but I can tell that whatever transpired, caused you to be upset. I know Arthur...he means well. He wouldn't hurt you intentionally. He's very protective of those he care for.

I know it's not an excuse, but he was jealous of that guy...um... I can't remember his name, but according to Merlin, Arthur didn't like the way he was dancing with us...especially with you."

Details about the night before began to flood Gwen's mind. Her face heated as her thoughts became clearer.

"Um...I think his name is Matt...Thomas...or Thompson...yeah, that's it! Matt Thompson," she exclaimed. She continued.

"Things are becoming clearer, but I don't remember how I got here." Clearing his throat loudly, Merlin smiled and said,

"Your knight in shining armour brought you here and put you to bed." Side-eyeing Merlin, she replied,

"He's more a pain in the ass. I just can't with him."

The two M's snickered at this. Resting her arms on her friend's shoulders, Morganna spoke from the heart.

"That he is...sometimes...and I know it can be very upsetting when he acts like a caveman or like an extremely jealous alpha male...but knowing him and how he feels about you, I know that he always has your best interest at heart."

Right away Gwen wanted to dispute everything her friend said, but before she could utter a word, Morganna raised her hands and continued.

"I know what you're going to say Gwen, and trust me, I don't want to upset you any more than you already are, all I'm asking is that you think about what I've said and what I've been saying to you for years." Trying to rebut, Gwen was again halted.

"I know you don't believe that Arthur cares for you...rather loves you, but take a small walk down memory lane and you will see. That's all I'm asking. Will you think about it for me? Please...Gwennie?"

Hearing Morganna use her pet name, Gwen softened, and a smile blossomed on her sweet face.

Just then, Merlin added his two cents worth.

"Gwen, you know I think Arthur is the biggest prat ever, but he is also a really good guy. Just don't tell him I said that...anyway, we're not asking you to declare your un-dying love for him, just try to be civil towards him and think about what Morganna has said, okay?"

Outnumbered and at a loss for words, Gwen conceded and said, "Okay, I will. Promise."

Seeing the atmosphere lightened a bit, Morganna said,

"Well, now that all of the heavy stuff has been dealt with, it's time for some fun. Gwen, I know you didn't plan for a day at the pool, but I plan for everything. Inside your room, in the closet, is a new swimsuit in your size. Grab it, change and meet us back out here. I'm going to get some snacks and drinks, and Merlin...you can set up the music."

She turned to Gwen and said, let's hope Arthur joins us, then he can drool at the sight of you in your swimsuit."

On hearing that, Gwen began to feel apprehensive. She knows her best friend and she knows her taste in clothes. As she silently makes her way inside, she can't help but to feel that the swimsuit Morganna bought will be scandalous.

"Great! Now the prat will have something more to say about me."

* * *

Inside, Arthur was just getting out of the shower.

He had just pummeled the life out of a boxing dummy in their home gym.

As he dried some of the water from his toned body, he remembers every punch he threw, he pictured the face of Matt Thompson.

His thoughts turned to Gwen and he almost punched the mirror.

"She just can't see it can she? I have never or would never think she is anything less than a lady. She's the best woman I know, and I would do anything for her," he said to himself.

He made his way out and quietly walked the small hallway to the stairs that would take him to his room.

Not bothering to change into one of the many robes in the gym, he walked briskly, trying not to meet any of the staff on his way.

Just as he reached his door, he saw Gwen coming towards him with her head to the ground.

Mesmerized by her appearance, Arthur watched as she gracefully walked towards her door, her small feet hardly making a sound, lost in her thoughts.

As if sensing he was there, her eyes found his intense blue ones and her steps faltered.

He saw her delicate features take on a deep dark reddish shade, and in that moment, he clearly saw how he affected her. Within seconds it was gone.

He inhaled and exhaled audibly as he saw her lifted her chin, schooled her features and entered her room.

* * *

Inside the room, Gwen braced herself against the door, chest heaving and heart racing.

She tried to get the picture of a shirtless Arthur, clad only in a towel out of her mind, but all attempts proved futile.

"All of that talk about Arthur caring for me...loving me, is causing these feelings. That's what this is. God! He does look sexy though," she said to herself.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she made her way over to the closet to get the swimsuit.

Arthur on the other hand, walked dejectedly into his room, and stood with his back to the door. Once again, when it comes to Gwen, he feels helpless and frustrated.

As he stood there, he wonders if it will all be worth it in the end. Feeling the way he did about her, took a lot out of him.

He knows at the snap of his fingers, he can get any woman, but he also knows there is only one woman he truly wants. He slowly moved towards his closet in search of something to wear.

* * *

It was an unusually warm day out, so he decided to go with a light T-shirt and some shorts.

Just then, he heard music playing and his curiosity peaked.

Deciding to see what was going on, he left his room to follow the sound. He paused briefly at Gwen's door, sighing, he moved on.

Inside her room Gwen was going crazy after almost having a heart attack.

The sight of the swimsuit Morganna bought her almost caused it.

After looking at it for a while, she decided to throw caution to the wind and try it on.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror, she wonders if her best friend had it custom made. It fitted perfectly and the color enhanced her beautiful caramel complexion. She gave her points for that, but the lack of material knocked her for six.

The swimsuit was a bronze one piece, with straps to tie around the neck, a deep vee all the way down to her belly button, side cut outs, backless with a set of straps to also tie across the back.

Standing there still looking at herself, she remained speechless. There were no words to describe what she was feeling.

She knew she was stalling, and that if she didn't go out, Morganna would come looking for her. She knew she had to make a quick decision, wear it...or not.

Deciding once again to throw caution to the wind, she snatched up the matching wrap, put it on and headed out to the pool.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as that feeling of apprehensiveness came back in full force.

"For goodness sake, you're a grown woman Gwen. Suck it up. Besides, it's only Merlin and Morganna," she said to herself.

* * *

Arthur had finally found where the music was coming from.

He found his sister and best friend placing snacks and drinks on a table.

"What are you two up to?" he asked. The two M's turned and smile at him the same time. With a sour look on his face, he said,

"That was creepy. I think you two are really joined at the hip."

Chuckling, Merlin said,

"Aw, you're actually being nice today. Care to join us? We're just spending the day at the pool."

Before he could answer, his sister said,

"Yes, it would be nice if you could join us. Gwen should be out shortly, so grab a drink and enjoy yourself."

Arthur didn't miss the twinkle in his sister's eye nor the smirk on her face.

Having no plans for the day, he decided to stay and hang out.

"Okay, I'll just get a few toys from the pool shed. Merlin come and help," he said.

* * *

The two friends headed out with the usual banter between them, leaving a snickering Morganna.

Just then, Gwen arrived and quietly alerted her best friend.

"Morgs thank you for the bathing suit, but it's..." She was cut off by Morganna saying,

"Gwen, you look absolutely gorgeous. If I wasn't straight, I would definitely try to get with you. Now take that wrap off."

Once again, Gwen was speechless. She knew her best friend's mouth had no filter, but it still got her every time. Standing there dumbfounded, she didn't realize when Morganna snatched said wrap off and threw it on a chair. She didn't realize she had an audience...a male one at that, until she heard Merlin cry out in pain.

* * *

When the guys emerge from the pool room with the toys, Merlin in the lead and Arthur following, both were still bantering.

At Merlin's abrupt stop, Arthur ran right into him.

"You idiot! Why did..."

The words died on his tongue as he saw why Merlin had stopped so suddenly. The sight of Gwen in her swimsuit caused him to squeeze the life raft he was holding and burst it.

He caught himself and realize that Merlin was still staring intensely at Gwen. His hand connected with the back of his head, prompting Merlin to look away and cry out in pain.

"Stop..looking..at..her," he gritted out.

Poor Merlin, he was just innocently looking, he wasn't ogling, but when he first saw Gwen, it looked as though she was nude.

He chanced a look at Arthur and at the dangerous look on his face, he paled and looked to the ground.

Hearing Merlin's cry caused the two girls to look in his direction.

It was then that Gwen saw Arthur.

Her skin grew heated and she remained like a statue. Her feet felt well and truly rooted to the ground.

She watched as Merlin quietly moved away from Arthur with his eyes to the ground, as he did so, he took a wide berth of her and made his way around the tables and chairs.

Her eyes found Arthur's and she found herself trapped in a gaze of intense blue.

She saw his face redden, so as the tips of his ears and his blue eyes darkened significantly. She saw his emotions play out clearly on his handsome face and it floored her.

Her eyes caught a slight movement of his hands, as he moved the partially deflated toy fully in front of him. Her breath hitched at the implication, as her eyes traveled back up to his.

Locked in their intense staring match, they didn't hear Morganna asking if they were going to stand there all day.

* * *

Arthur could hardly contain himself. His body reacted immediately at the sight of Gwen in all of her sexy glory.

He faintly heard his sister's voice saying something, but he couldn't look away.

"God have mercy! She's trying to kill me," he screamed internally.

A cheeky chuckle from Merlin broke the trance and they both looked away.

Gwen was sure that her skin was now a different color. She walked to the nearest chair and sat heavily with her head in her hands.

Arthur on the other hand seemed flushed and annoyed with a hint of discomfort. He slowly walked past everyone, the deflated toy in front of him and stepped into the pool. The water was a welcomed relief as he gathered his thoughts together.

The two M's certainly enjoyed the spectacle . Morganna had a huge smile on her face and Merlin was sporting a cheeky one. They looked at each other knowingly and secretly fist bumped.

Clearing her throat loudly, Morganna asked, "Would anyone like a drink?"

A grinning Merlin raised his hand and said, "I would."

Both Arthur and Gwen quietly declined, so the two M's knocked their glasses and downed their drinks.

* * *

After a while, everyone seemed relaxed and everything began to flow smoothly.

Eventually, all four ended up in the pool and a nice conversation was going.

Even Arthur and Gwen seemed to be getting along. The awkwardness from earlier disappeared as they all shared jokes and swapped stories about their youthful days. Morganna was saying,

"You know Merlin, you never told me who was the first girl you kissed. We all know Leon was my first, and of course everyone knew who Arthur's was. Come to think of it, Gwen, you never told me who your first was either.

Arthur and Gwen each turned a different shade.

"Why did you have to bring that up Morganna?" he testily asked. He went on. "It's...embarrassing...and..." he paused looking right at Gwen, who was also looking at him. "I didn't want her to kiss me. She surprised me."

Chuckling, Morganna leaned against a snickering Merlin and almost made him lose his footing.

They remembered when a young girl by the name of Vivian Spencer, cornered Arthur, who was twelve at the time, and kissed him.

For some reason, Gwen wasn't the least bit amused. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and plastered a smile on her face.

"Anyway," Morganna continued, "Spill," she said to Merlin.

The tips of Merlin's huge ears turned red as did his face. He quietly said, "It was you Morgs. Remember that day we were snowed in? School was canceled, and we all decided to play Tag, when I found you, I kissed you."

A smiling Morganna pulled him to her and kissed him thoroughly.

Arthur and Gwen looked on, both with two different emotions on their face. Arthur's with disgust and Gwen's with amusement.

After a few seconds, Arthur said,

"What is it with you two? Can't you see you're not alone?" The two M's broke apart giggling. Morganna quipped,

"Sorry we're not sorry, Arthur. Um...Gwen, your turn. Tell us...who was your first kiss?"

Gwen looked at Arthur, blushed and ducked her head. Arthur looked at her and did the same.

The two M's looked at both in shock and then looked at each other sensing there was a story there.

"Oh. My. God! It was Arthur, wasn't it?" Morganna asked. She turned to Merlin who was eyeing his friends' reactions.

"Merlin did you know?"

Shaking his head no, Merlin looked at Arthur and Gwen and saw that they were clearly embarrassed.

"Morgs, I think we should leave it alone." Looking at her best friend and brother, Morganna softened.

"Sorry Gwen. I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to...it's just...we're best friends...and...we always tell each other everything. Oh, and I'm sorry Arthur."

Guilt coursed through Gwen. Morganna was indeed her best friend.

There was no clear reason why she'd never told her about it. It just never came up. She looked at her friend and said,

"I'm sorry Morgs. You're right, we are best friends, and this wasn't purposely done. The thing is, it's not like you think. There wasn't anything romantic about it."

She looked at Arthur as she said that and saw a hurt look crossed his face. She recounted the details.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _Gwen walked through the halls of her high school briskly. She was late for class._

 _She had a late start that morning and after assuring her friends that she was alright, she told them to go on without her._

 _On reaching school, she knew she had to make a dash or she would get detention._

 _As she turned to go down her hallway, the last person she wanted to see was coming towards her._

 _There was a transfer student in her year level called Lance Ruiz and all of the girls except for her and Morganna, clamored for his attention._

 _He on the other hand, only had eyes for her._

 _She hadn't said anything to her friends...especially Arthur, for one reason in particular, but it has been weeks since he started his relentless pursuit of her._

 _He seemed to always know when she was alone and at this particular moment, the halls were clear._

 _Gwen had admitted to herself that she was flattered, but as it stands, she wasn't interested._

 _It was hard for her to get serious about any boy, because somehow it never lasted._

 _As he came towards her smiling, she veered off and started down another hallway, this too was empty._

 _She underestimated his persistence. Somehow he caught up with her and eventually blocked her path._

 _"Good morning gorgeous." In a clipped tone Gwen replied,_

 _"Morning Lance."_

 _Her frosty reply didn't deter him. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to him._

 _She gasped in surprise at his actions and he smiled at her reaction. He knew he had the upper hand._

 _"Have you given any thought to my suggestion that we go out together?"_

 _Trapped and annoyed, she yanked her hand from his, but it was of no use, he was too strong._

 _"You need to let me go Lance." He was having none of it. He went on as if he didn't hear her._

 _"Come on Gwen, I can have any girl, but I want you." Exasperatedly Gwen replied,_

 _"I've told you before and I'm telling you again, I'm not interested Lance. Now let me go, I'm late."_

 _Persistent as ever, Lance went on, "Is there someone else? Is that it?"_

 _She caught movement over his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief when Arthur appeared. She was never more happy to see him than in that moment._

* * *

 _Arthur thought his eyes were deceiving him._

 _He'd had an unusual feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. His thoughts had immediately turned to Gwen, as he hadn't seen her as yet._

 _He knew she was running late that morning, and he wondered if she was really as okay as she'd said._

 _When he rounded the corner and saw a guy all over her, his blood boiled. He walked purposefully in their direction, with one thing in mind...he was going to pummel that guy._

 _As he neared, her eyes pleaded with him to rescue her, but they also held a warning._

 _She knew how Arthur could be and at present, his handsome face was masked with anger. She held his gaze, silently conveying that she needed him to keep a level head and he heeded the warning._

 _"Guinevere, I've been looking all over for you love."_

 _On hearing another guy address Gwen so affectionately, Lance mindlessly let her hand go and spun around to see who it was._

 _Seizing the opportunity, Gwen rushed into Arthur's arms and pulled him into a kiss._

 _Arthur was caught off guard, but he quickly brought her petite body flushed to his solid frame and kissed her back._

 _Lance was shattered._

 _He looked on as the couple in front of him tuned out the world, kissing deeply and passionately._

 _To himself he mumbled, "Now I know why she didn't return my advances."_

 _He watched as Arthur possessively melded her to his body and thoroughly kissed her._

 _After a while, he_ _walked dejectedly away looking back at the kissing couple, until he rounded a corner and disappeared._

* * *

 **Presently...**

The two M's were floored, flabbergasted and flailing internally like fan girls.

They looked back and forth between Arthur and Gwen, not knowing what to say. They were both happy that the two had connected that way, but at the same time it was bittersweet.

Looking at the emotions that were crossing their friends' faces, they can only guess what that kiss did to them, especially to Arthur. They both knew he relished that kiss and that there was no pretense from him.

Listening to the object of his affection recount what had happened between them that day, Arthur felt hurt. He was hurt then too, but to hear her tell it again, and imply that it meant nothing to her...cut him to the core.

He swam off to the other end of the pool and sat on the steps with his head down.

Gwen felt low.

She didn't mean to hurt Arthur's feelings...now or then, but she did. She remember feeling the same way back then, after she and Arthur broke their kiss.

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _As they came up for air, a slight awkwardness on her part ensued._

 _Arthur had a dreamy look on his handsome face, whilst hers showed regret._

 _As she opened her mouth to speak to him, He sobered, raised his hands and said,_

 _"If you're going to say sorry, or you didn't meant to kiss me, save it Guinevere. I'm just glad you're alright. Maybe one day you'll see it."_

 _With that, he left, hurt plastered all over his features._

 **End of flashback...**

* * *

Looking back now, she recalls how miserable she was for the rest of that day and how for the remainder of the week, although courteous, Arthur hardly said anything to her.

She looked over in his direction, seeing him looking defeated and tears stung the backs of her eyes.

She felt the arms of her best friend came around her and warmly embraced her lithe body.

"I'm sorry Gwen. This is all my fault. If I hadn't ask..I'm so sorry."

Shaking her head no and drying her tears with the backs of her hands, Gwen said,

"No, don't be Morgs. I'm the one to blame. I didn't mean to hurt him...I'm so confused. Maybe I should go."

Morganna didn't want her to leave. "You don't have to Gwennie...besides..look at Arthur."

She looked then and saw him and Merlin talking and how animated he was being. She could tell that whatever he was feeling before, had passed. She saw Merlin say something to him and he laughed loudly.

Instantly, she felt better. "Okay, I'll stay."

* * *

An hour later, found the four friends playing a game the two M's concocted.

The rules were...one person who will eventually be the captor, counts to twenty, whilst the other participants hide. Whoever gets caught first, remains with their captor, who then with their eyes closed, calls out the others. The others then get to decide the punishment, which could be anything, as long as it isn't dangerous.

The first person counting was Merlin.

Gwen, small as she is, went under a chair with a towel draped over it. Morganna hid behind a plant and Arthur behind the pool shed.

Morganna was the first to be caught and after the others were called out, Merlin asked,

"What will it be guys?" A crafty smile blossomed on Arthur's face as Gwen turned to him.

"What do you think Arthur?" A grinning Arthur replied,

"I think Merlin should throw her in the pool. We owe it to her Guinevere."

Gwen wasn't sure. She bit her lip causing Arthur to groan internally at how adorable she looked. With everything inside of him, he tried in that moment not to grab her and kiss her senselessly.

"Okay...but I'm scared," she said.

"No need to worry, she's all bark...besides, I'll be your knight...in...wet...shorts," he playfully said.

Blushing, she gestured towards captor and captive. With a huge smile on his face, Arthur shouted,

"Throw her in the pool."

Merlin's eyes widened as he looked into his girlfriend's narrowed challenging ones. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said,

"Well...you heard him. Sorry."

With that, he pushed her in the pool.

* * *

Morganna glared at the three of them as she pat-dry her hair. Cowering close to Arthur and Merlin, Gwen said,

"Sorry Morgs, it's just a game...you made the rules."

Morganna wasn't mad. There was a point to this game and she intended to prove it.

"I'm not upset guys. I just didn't think Merlin had the guts to do it. Let's continue, it's my turn to count."

Merlin was caught next and Gwen decided his punishment, much to Arthur's chagrin.

It was a kiss, and Morganna complied, all too willingly for Arthur's taste.

After a while, Gwen was the only one who hadn't been caught...as yet. It was now Arthur's turn to count and as he did, he thought about where she could be hiding.

"She's so tiny, I bet she could hide in that basket of towels," he said to himself.

Just then, he looked at the towel draped on the pool chair, and as it blew lightly, he saw her long curly hair. He quietly walked to the chair and lifted it.

Surprise and disappointment masked her sweet features as she looked up into his smiling face.

He offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. She became slightly off balanced and Arthur caught her around the waist, to steady her.

Right then, sparks simultaneously went off between the two, as he stood looking down into her brown eyes.

"Caught you," he softly said, as he felt himself leaning towards her.

* * *

Gwen shivered as she saw Arthur's intense blue eyes darkened. She knew he was going to kiss her and she was powerless to stop it.

His lips ghosted over hers lightly, barely touching, intoxicating her further.

He felt her tremble again, as he moved past her lips to her ear and whispered, "Wish I could decide your punishment."

He pulled back then, after one last soft kiss and called the others out.

The two M's emerged separately from a their hiding places with smiles on their faces. Arthur asked,

"What will it be?" Morganna wanted it to be a kiss, but Merlin, ever thoughtful, wanted it to be a hug.

"I don't want to force that on them Morgs. This day has been overwhelming already. I know you saw what happened a few moments ago...and a kiss with an audience may push Gwen away from him. Trust me on this. Let's go with a hug."

Thinking about it, Morganna agreed.

When she saw how they interacted just now, she knew they had crossed a barrier. Her point was proven, beyond measure.

"You're right Merlin. Let's go with the hug, but I have to tell you, I want them together so badly."

Merlin understood what she meant, he too wanted the same thing to happen.

"We've decided Gwen's punishment. Give her a hug." Merlin continued, "She's too nice for any rough treatment."

Gwen was a bit nervous at the length of time the two M's were taking to decide, but when she heard what Merlin said, she softened.

Arthur turned to the woman he would give anything for and said, "Come on Guinevere, I won't bite...yet."

Nervously, Gwen walked into his strong arms and immediately felt safe and at home. For some reason, she wanted to stay there forever.

Arthur however, was finding it hard to control his mounting desire for her. He never wanted to let her go, but he knew if he kept holding her like he was, 'mini Arthur' would make an appearance, or...rise to the occasion...embarrassing him.

After debating with himself, he loosened his arms and whispered, "Best punishment ever."

With her body ablaze, Gwen got into the pool to cool off.

This day has been a very strange one for her. She can't understand the feelings that has suddenly arisen within her. As she got lost in her thoughts, the others decided that they should all have a nice picnic dinner later on the lawns. They even said they were going to bring tents...just in case they decided to camp out.

* * *

 **I had to stop some where. The next chapter will begin where this left off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your continued support. Here is another attempt at moving this story along.**

 **I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

The two M's, Arthur and Gwen were having a wonderful night together.

After an emotionally spent day at the pool, the four agreed to have their dinner, picnic style, on the immaculate lawns of Pendragon Manor.

As usual, the two dark haired M's were joined at the hip, injecting humor in the conversation, as the opportunity arise.

Morganna was saying,

"Merlin, do you remember when Vivian followed Arthur for almost a whole day, calling him 'my love' and 'Artiekins'? He was so upset. He didn't even wait for the car after school. He got into the first vehicle in line that day, just to get away from her. Luckily it was Gwaine's mum."

The two M's cackled with laughter and Arthur rolled his eyes at the two, as they made fun at his expense.

Gwen, on the other hand, found herself giggling softly, and secretly eyeing Arthur, gauging his reaction.

Merlin threw his hands around his girlfriend's neck, pretending to whisper shout, and said,

"I think for the first time in his life, Arthur wanted to hit a girl."

More laughter erupted from the two M's, whilst Gwen ducked her head and giggled.

* * *

Arthur looked annoyed.

His eyes traveled back and forth between the two and then locked onto Gwen.

"Honestly Guinevere, you're as bad as the two of them. It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now."

Gwen sobered instantly. She knew all about Vivian's obsession with Arthur and although it pricked at her, for reasons she didn't want to entertain, she still found it a bit comical.

She wordlessly picked at her food, finding it to be most interesting.

Morganna promptly composed herself and a cheeky grin blossomed on her face. She took one of the rolls from her plate, threw it at Arthur and said,

"Leave Gwen alone. Party pooper. You and Vivian are similar, do you know that? She followed you around, annoying the heck out of you and you mostly did the same...to Gwen. You didn't follow her as such, but you waited for her every morning at school and pestered her constantly."

Arthur colored with embarrassment.

He was guilty, no doubt about it. With a scowl on his face, he looked at his sister and her sidekick of a boyfriend, who was desperately trying to contain his laughter and shook his finger in warning.

His eyes traveled to Gwen next, hoping that his sister's outburst didn't upset her by bringing up old feelings and was relieved to see a small smile gracing her lovely face.

Right at that moment, Merlin lost the battle of trying to hold in his laughter, and guffawed loudly.

Arthur saw red this time. He watched Merlin, as he rolled on the ground, his dinner abandoned, and howling with laughter.

Morganna took one look at her brother's annoyed face and fell on top of Merlin laughing just as hard. Gwen on the other hand, turned her head to the side, trying to be inconspicuous, but her shaking body gave her away.

A pouting Arthur moved away from the three of them and made his way to one of the many trees on the property, which incidentally faced a small pond and sat staring into it.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three righted themselves back into a sitting position and the two M's gave each other a high five.

Gwen rolled her eyes playfully at their actions and softly said,

"I think we went a bit too far guys." Morganna responded.

"I don't. Arthur's just a big baby."

Gwen wasn't quite convinced. She glanced around, spotting Arthur sitting under the tree, with a pained expression on his face.

"This is different. I think his feelings were truly hurt. I don't know why, but talking about Vivian and the things she did to him, really seems to upset him...and it looks as though he has taken it to heart this time."

Allowing Gwen's words to sink in, Morganna reached for her hand, gently squeezed it and said,

"I think you're right. I'll be right back."

* * *

As she moved off towards her brother, her thoughts were all over the place. She knew Vivian was a sore subject, but it was also one of the things she loved to wind him up about.

She cautiously approached and sat beside a quiet Arthur, who was staring aimlessly at the pond, with his arms folded across his chest.

His indifference to her, made it clear that he was truly hurt and she knew she had some serious apologizing to do.

Clearing her throat, she began,

"I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. For what it's worth, I was only trying to keep things light, and poke a little fun. I would never hurt you intentionally. I hope you know that."

She paused for a beat, to gather his expression, but he remained as stoic as he was. She continued.

"Look, today was a little taxing on your's and Gwen's emotions...and as happy as I am that you both seem to have...made a step forward...in the right direction, I thought a little light-hearted fun was the right way to go."

Arthur's demeanor softened and he quietly said,

"I normally don't like it when you speak about...Vivian...in front of Guinevere, but you know what really hurt me? It's when you compared me to her.

Yes, I was obsessed with Guinevere, although I went about it the wrong way back then, but Vivian's obsession was different, it was unhealthy and unbearable. The things she did to me, I would never have done to Guinevere... I love her... I love Guinevere, and you know this.

I regret every single silly thing, I have ever done or say to her and one day I am going to prove to her, that I am not the pain in the ass she believes me to be. It cut me to the core to see her laughing right along with you two."

* * *

Her brother's words hit her for six.

She felt lower than the dirt under her shoe. Arthur was absolutely correct in his summation. At that moment, she realized that his feelings for Gwen ran even deeper than she originally thought.

"I'm so sorry Arthur. You're right, I shouldn't have compared you to Vivian, because I know you love Gwen...you always have. If it's any consolation, Gwen feels terrible. She made me see the error of my ways. You don't have to forgive me right now, but, you should forgive Gwen."

Arthur turned for the first time since his sister arrived and looked at her. He saw remorse written all over her face and he melted further.

"I forgive you Morganna, as for Guinevere, I could never stay mad at her."

A smile lit up Morganna's features.

She leaned in and hugged her brother tightly. After a few seconds, she pulled back and said,

"Come, let's put Gwen out of her misery, shall we? Oh, and Merlin too."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the mention of the other dark haired M. He wanted to give a snarky retort, but decided to drop it.

* * *

Brother and sister reached the picnic spot, to find Gwen curled up into a ball, her head lying on Merlin's lap, and dead asleep.

Merlin made a shushing sound and proceeded to tell them.

"I think she worried herself to sleep. She kept going on about hurting Arthur's feelings and what not. I tried to tell her otherwise, but, she felt really terrible about it all. By the way, I'm sorry mate. I think it was a bit inconsiderable of us to bring up the past...or anything to do with Vivian."

Arthur distractedly told Merlin, "Forget about it," and stooped beside him, with his eyes trained on Gwen's sleeping form.

Almost reverently, he reached his hand towards her face, and gently moved a curl of hair that was covering her eyes.

The two M's locked eyes with each other at the tenderness of his actions and simultaneous smiles blossomed on their faces.

Morganna made a move and started to pack up their dinner things and as she did so, thoughts of a different nature clouded her mind.

She took a quick look around, seeing that everyone had indeed brought an overnight bag, just in case they actually decided to camp out and a cheeky smile appeared on her face.

* * *

After making Gwen comfortable, Morganna, Arthur and Merlin, made quick work of setting up the two tents, and make-shift beds, as quietly as they could.

Once they were finished, Arthur carefully placed Gwen in one and went to retrieve her bag.

In his mind, he envisioned the two girls sharing that tent, whilst he, grudgingly on his part, and Merlin took the other.

He was in for the shock of his life, when he saw the two M's took up their bags, and went one behind the other, into the next tent.

"Whoa, wait! You two can't be serious. You can't expect me to share a tent with Guinevere. What will she think when she wakes and sees me...in...bed...with her?"

His mouth suddenly became dry. Saying those words and the implications behind them, also the visual perception of said words, did that to him.

Taking in the panicked look on her brother's handsome face, Morganna fought the urge to laugh, but pasted a sober look on her features instead.

"She won't think anything Arthur. It's not as if you are a stranger, or a creeper. Gwen knows that you won't be anything less than a gentleman with her, and...if you ask me...this is a chance for you two to spend some time alone...together."

Merlin refused to take any part in the conversation. He just stood there, nodding his head, agreeing with everything his girlfriend said.

"You're forgetting one thing Morganna, Guinevere hates me. She'll probably think that I planned this, just to annoy her."

* * *

Morganna moved closer to her brother.

Her heart ached for him. She can't imagine what it's like to love someone so much and not be able to do anything about it.

"Arthur, despite how everything looks, Gwen doesn't hate you. She has reservations, but deep down, I know she cares. She might not be ready to admit it, but she does. Trust me on this, she won't think any of those things.

Now, we've all had a long day. Get changed, and have a nice sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, she and Merlin disappeared into their tent and the next sound Arthur heard, was the zip closing on said tent.

As unsure as he was, he took up his overnight bag and quietly entered the tent with the object of his desire.

* * *

 **A little short and not exactly what I had in mind, but I sincerely hope it was good enough. Much love to you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your continued support. This is my latest attempt at moving this story along.  
I do not own Merlin or the characters.  
**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon couldn't sleep.

He was laying shirtless on his back, as the object of his desire, made herself completely comfortable on his broad chest.

His hands itched to hold her, but as it stands, one was stretched sideways with her head part-way on it and the other, lengthways beside him.

After being uncertain of sharing a tent with a sleeping Gwen, he however, went in changed, and prepared himself for the long night ahead.

Not once did she stir, until he was beside her. He didn't dare breathe a sound when she turned her small body and threw herself across his chest.

The minute she relaxed and snuggled closer, he felt the tension begin to leave his body.

With a weary exhale, he tried his best to get to sleep. It wasn't happening. He just couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried and the woman who was peacefully laying on him, was the cause of it.

Thoughts ran rampant through his head. One clear thought stayed with him...he was going to strangle his sister and her boyfriend.

* * *

As the night wore on, so too did his troubles.

Movement from Gwen snapped him to attention. He silently watched as she shifted slightly from her position, throwing her arm and leg over him.

Instinctively, the arm that was stretched out under her head before, came around her small frame, anchoring her to him. With horror filled eyes, he looked at his hand as if it had clearly offended him.

Immediately, he closed his eyes, waiting for Gwen to get up and slap him, but she didn't.

He was completely surprised when she squeezed him tighter and placed a soft kiss on his jawline.

Her warm breath hit his neck, causing his body to come alive. Heat flooded his face. Mini Arthur twitched, and his heart felt as though it wanted to beat its way out of his chest.

He kept his eyes trained on the roof of the tent, trying to think about anything other than the situation he was currently in. Nothing seemed to be working. In fact, things begun to get _'harder'_ for him.

Gwen had apparently started to unconsciously rub his chest and play with the fine hair there, whilst her knee, which was laying on his leg, moved further up and landed right on top of mini Arthur.

 _'God...have mercy!'_ he screamed inside of his head.

He tried to turn them, so that her leg would fall off of him, but she held on tighter and he found himself rolling right along with her, landing on her in the process.

He dared not move a muscle and panic set in.

He closed his eyes once again, waiting to see if she had awakened, but she hadn't. She instead started nuzzling her face in his chest, groping all around them and finally...groping him.

The moment her hand landed on his back, Arthur stiffened.

In his mind, he told himself that this woman was going to drive him batty. Every thought and every ounce of blood, rushed straight to his manhood. He had to bite back a moan when her hand made contact with his bum and started kneading it.

He looked at her and the serene look on her face called out to him. He found himself leaning in and lightly brushing his lips against hers. Immediately, he berated himself. It took everything within him to pull back and everything within him to roll them and bring her flush to his side.

At this point, his heartbeat reached a crescendo inside of their tent and he felt sure that it was going to wake her up.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she snuggled in, nuzzled his neck for a few seconds and then settled down, laying peacefully in his strong arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two M's were laying in post coital bliss inside of their tent.

Caressing his girlfriend's naked back and bottom, Merlin contemplatively said,

"I hope we didn't push Arthur too hard...and I would hate to know we pushed Gwen further away from him."

Morganna sat up. The thought did occur to her, that maybe she was a bit forceful with her brother. As for Gwen, she knows that despite her reservations about Arthur, she genuinely cared for him.

It showed tonight and earlier in the day, when they were playing by the pool.

"I hope not Merlin, but deep down, I believe it was the right thing to do. Gwennie is stubborn, but she cares for Arthur more than she is willing to admit. My brother may be many things, but he's always a gentleman and always with her.  
Don't worry Merlin, everything will work out fine. When those two are married, with ten kids running around, all looking like Arthur, they will look back at this, have a good laugh and thank us."

Merlin laughed, causing her to laugh also. He playfully ran his hand through her hair and down her back, gently squeezing her bum.

A few seconds of silence followed, but was subsequently broken by Merlin saying,

"Well, let's hope so...otherwise Arthur will murder us."

* * *

Back inside the other tent, Arthur continued to have a miserable night. If there was ever a time he wished for morning to come, it was now.

Although Gwen had calmed significantly, he hadn't, rather his body hadn't. He tried to picture anything to take his mind off his predicament, Vivian, his father, Gwen's father, even Merlin's annoying face, but alas, nothing worked.

He decided at that point, to give into his thoughts and allow them to consume him. The minute he did, he was asleep and dreaming in no time.

 _Arthur had just arrived home from a harrowing day at the office._

 _This whole week had been tough, but today took the cake._

 _Making important decisions on limited knowledge was his father's forte, but he was trusted with this particular deal and the decision was his alone...to cinch it or not._

 _He knew that this was a way for his father to see if he was ready to take over the company and run it successfully, so he wanted to do the right thing._

 _The face of his lovely wife brought relief to his tensed countenance, as she met him in the doorway._

 _"Arthur,_ _you're_ _home," she excitedly said, as she took him in her arms._

 _"Yes Guinevere. I'm so happy to be out of that office."_

 _He proceeded to kiss her breathless. The moment she rose up on her toes and deepened the kiss, the atmosphere changed. All of the tension vanished from his body, leaving need...desperate need._

 _He began to walk her backwards through their home, heading for their bedroom, never once breaking the kiss._

 _The moment the backs of her legs hit the bed, he started to strip her clothes off. Gwen knew he could be impatient, so she took over from him._

 _In a flash, he was completely naked and she was down to her lacy bra and panty set. He stilled her hands and said, "Let me."_

 _The next thing she knew, her bra was on the floor, her underwear torn from her body and she was flat on her back, with her husband's muscular body on hers._

 _His entry was swift, and he found his rhythm quickly. The feeling of being joined so intimately with the woman he loved more than anything almost brought him to tears._

 _He looked at her sweet face and the smile she gave him warmed him from inside out. He leaned in, placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips and said,_

"I love you so much Guinevere."

* * *

Gwen's eyes widened to the size of saucers when she heard Arthur's passion-filled declaration. Her heart began to beat wildly, thinking that he was awake. She chanced a look at his face and breathed out a sigh of relief. He was dreaming.

What started out as a joke for her and a way of exacting a little revenge on Arthur, turned serious as the night went on.

From the time Arthur placed her in the tent, she became wide awake. She heard everything that was said outside of the tent and knew the moment he entered.

When he started to change, her face heated and she closed her eyes to allow him his privacy.

The minute he was beside her, she decided to make him uncomfortable. She wasn't trying to be mean, she was simply trying to make him hot under the collar, to see what he would do.

Her plan went off without a hitch, until he ended up on top of her. The look on his face was comical and it took everything with in her to keep up the pretense of being asleep. She wanted to laugh so bad, but she couldn't.

His soft kiss knocked her for six.

She saw exactly how much he loved and desired her in that moment and it scared her. The two M's were right. Arthur did care for her. The way he handled the situation spoke volumes to her. He was a complete gentleman.

Laying in his arms, brought out feelings that she didn't want to admit. It felt right, secure, safe and it felt like home.

As she listened to him softly calling her name, she came to a decision.

She looked at his handsome face again, it looked flushed and it was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He was breathing faster than normal and his solid chest was heaving. Her face heated at the implication.

She gently shook him, softly calling his name and he awoke with a surprised look on his face.

* * *

Arthur was so confused.

One moment he was passionately making love to his wife and the next, he was laying in a tent with said _'wife'_ leaning over him with a slightly amused look on her lovely face.

Like a cold splash of water to the face, he realized it was just a dream and his heart sunk a little.

"Arthur, are you okay?" His eyes snapped to hers, holding her gaze. She looked genuinely concerned for him and his spirits lifted a little.

"Uhh...I'm fine Guinevere. Did I wake you?"

"Uhm...no, you didn't. I've been awake for some time now." It wasn't a total lie. She felt awful, but she couldn't just come out and tell him otherwise.

"Oh. Are you okay with me sharing the tent with you? It wasn't my decision, just so you know," he all but blurted out. Of course she knew.

"I'm fine Arthur. I bet those two didn't leave you a choice either."

A sour look crossed his features briefly at the thought of his sister and Merlin over in the other tent.

"No they didn't. I swear Guinevere, the two of them are one and the same. It's creepy how they think alike and act alike."

Gwen giggled. He was right. Her two best friends could be a handful sometimes, but they always mean well. She said as much.

"Yes, they do, but they always have good intentions. I think tonight, they just wanted to spend some time alone together. No harm in that."

Disgust marred Arthur's features. He shook his head to clear the image of his sister and her boyfriend 'spending time' together.

"God Guinevere, did you have to say that?"

A giggle bubbled up from Gwen and ended in a full laugh causing her head fall forward, landing on his chest. Arthur couldn't help but to laugh also. He found himself running his hand gently through her wild curls, as she shook with laughter.

Silence loomed for a few minutes afterwards, and Arthur used that time to have a heart to heart.

* * *

"Guinevere, can I speak to you for a moment? I need to tell you some things...and I don't know when or if I'll get the chance to do it again."

At this point, Gwen was absentmindedly playing with the strings on Arthur's sleeping pants. Her actions came to a complete stop at the tone of his voice, and a bout of apprehension hit her.

She lifted up for a bit, to gauge his mood, seeing him with a serious look on his face, she quietly answered, "Sure Arthur."

He motioned for her to resume her position of laying on his chest, as he chose his words wisely.

"I did some thing...well, some things years ago...and not a day goes by that I don't regret it...or them. As I grew older, I got wiser, and looking back on the person I was, makes me feel ashamed. I admit that, it was fun at the time, born out of something else...but when you are a ten year old boy, fun is all you think about.  
The thing is, fun wasn't all I was thinking about, I thought about you mostly...don't ask me why, I just did. I never wanted you to play with or talk to any other boys but me...not even Merlin..."

Gwen started to interject here. "Arth…" He kindly cut her off saying,

"I just need to say this...bear with me, please?" She nodded, and he continued.

"I always wanted to be around you. I would have done anything for you and I still would. That day...that dreadful day...when I...pulled...your...top off, it wasn't meant to embarrass you...to hurt you, yes, but never to shame you.

I was so hurt that day. No matter what I did, you ignored me...and it hurt...more than I expected it too. When I saw you on Percy's shoulders and how much fun you were having with everyone else except me, I just couldn't handle it anymore.

I've tried on more than one occasion over the years to apologize, sometimes I chickened out and other times, you just flat out ignored me.

It's been a weight on my shoulders from that time, until now. I still have that top..."

A quiet gasp escaped Gwen at that moment. She couldn't believe that Arthur still had her top. He went on.

"At first it was for the wrong reasons, but as the years went on, it was to remind me that I hurt the one person I never wanted to hurt...and...that I needed to change, for the better.

Even when things turned out other than I planned, they were never done with malice or with an intention to make you miserable.

Back in high school, that situation with that guy called Lance, burned me to the core...and I have to be honest with you Guinevere, I wanted to give up then...to discard my feelings for you and seek someone else...but I couldn't. These feelings weren't going to go anywhere and they never did...they only grew stronger. I can't help how I feel Guinevere.

We might not be on the same page, but I will never allow anyone to come into your life and hurt you.

That guy from the other night, when I saw him all over you I wanted to kill him. In my mind, I felt he had no right to touch...what is mine. I'm not that stupid or that arrogant to believe I can claim you as mine, but, it's the way I felt...still feel.

I don't know what it will take for my feelings to change...maybe...if you find someone...who you truly love and marries them...even then, I don't think they will change.

For all of the times that I've made you miserable, I'm sorry and for that day that I took your top, I'm forever sorry. I'll never be sorry for the way I acted with that guy and for speaking to you about him, but for anything else, I sincerely apologize for my actions.

If you allow me to, I will try my best to make it up to you. One thing I ask of you...and you don't have to honor it, not if you don't want to...but I would like a second chance...to show you that I have changed, but more so...to be...your...friend, if that's all you can offer.

I will try my best not to put pressure on you and if you need space, then I will give you that, you deserve that and more, and if at anytime you decide that you don't want to be my friend or have me anywhere in your life, I will leave you alone. I just hope that you can forgive me, accept my apology and give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not out to ruin your life."

* * *

By the time Arthur had finished, Gwen was an emotional roller-coaster. She went from being apprehensive, to being sorry, to being sad, guilty and finally to being in a forgiving mood.

She took his hand and lightly squeezed it to get his attention.

She remained in her position, even though she wanted to sit up and speak to him face to face.

"Arthur, first of all, thank you for your honesty and your sincere apology. When we were kids, it was easy for me to trust my friends. I've always considered you to be my friend, even when you did something I didn't like, because you always did something nice that would make me forget all of the bad stuff.

That day in the pool, I felt humiliated, and I vowed to hate you forever, but as I grew older, I threw off those feelings and saw you more as a mischief maker than anything else.

I knew deep down that you would never hurt me on purpose and although you still did things to make me miserable, you always looked out for me.

When Lance started to pursue me, I didn't mention it to Merlin or Morganna, because I knew they would tell you. I say that to say this, I knew you cared for me, I felt it in the kiss and I knew that if you had gotten wind of him hitting on me, there'd be trouble...for him.

I never meant to hurt you Arthur. That day, I was overwhelmed, I didn't expect to feel the way I did, and I tried to hide it...by acting as if it didn't mean anything. For that I am extremely sorry. The look on your face that day, still bothers me and when Morganna brought it up yesterday, I saw that same look, and I felt lower than the sand beneath my shoe.

Both of us has done and said some things to annoy the other, but I believe it's time for us to turn a new page and start fresh. I don't want us to be awkward around each other or angry with each other, I want us to get along, and let nature take its course.

For both of our sakes, I'm willing to put everything aside and move on as friends. I've forgiven you long ago Arthur and though it's true that I was upset with you for speaking to me about my appalling behavior, I see clearly what I mean to you.

Let's take each day as it comes, and whatever happens, happens, just know that I want you in my life...friend or otherwise."

* * *

Arthur couldn't contain the smile on his handsome features if he tried. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked deep into her eyes. Gwen too was feeling good about their heart to heart. She couldn't declare to him that she loved him, but she cared deeply for him.

As she held his gaze, the love shining in his eyes warmed her. It felt good, knowing that they were at peace with each other.

His hand moved as if on its own accord, to her beautiful curls and started smoothing them away from her pretty face. As if by some spoken agreement, she leaned into his hand and started nuzzling it.

He allowed her for just a few seconds, and then he stilled her actions, brought her face to his and softly kissed her.

It took just a couple of seconds for the kiss to intensify and for Gwen to find herself laying on top of him, kissing him deeply.

A few minutes later, their positions were reversed, Arthur was now on top of her, totally dominating the kiss. It took her nails digging into his naked back to bring them back to reality.

They lay for a few minutes catching their breaths, with him still on top of her, and her hands in his head, playing with his soft golden hair. Afterwards, he rolled off and pulled her into his muscular arms.

"Guinevere, there's something I want to tell you...friends don't kiss each other like that...at least not the ones I have."

The only thing Gwen could do, was laugh.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope it was worth the read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued support. I do not own Merlin or the characters.**

* * *

Morning found the campers on the lawns of Pendragon Manor, in hearty spirits.

The guys were disassembling the tents, while the girls were packing, as they chatted.

"So…from the way that you and my brother has interacted…rather, has been interacting, gives me the feeling that, you two have worked out your problems, and looked to be getting along," Morganna said, hopefulness in her voice.

A genuine smile graced Gwen's features.

For once she was willing to speak about Arthur, without getting upset.

"You can say that. We had a good heart-to-heart…and admitted a few things to each other." Excitement bloomed in Morganna's heart.

"That's wonderful Gwennie. It's good that you both got things out in the open."

"Yes. We did," Gwen replied, looking over in the guys' direction. She went on. "He apologized for his behavior over the years…not for the other night…but I understand why…anyway, he was honest, and I truly believe, he genuinely cares about me."

"I don't want to say, I told you so, but I did…many times over the years. He doesn't just care about you, Gwennie, he loves you."

"You're right. I saw it last night and if I'm being honest, I saw it many times before. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Arthur is…misunderstood and he can be a bit of a handful, but…underneath all of that, he's a wonderful guy…pining after a stubborn…flawed girl."

* * *

Morganna paused her actions and took a look at her best friend.

She looked distressed and pitiful, to the point of being comical and Morganna couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

Gwen was taken aback.

She stood with her mouth agape, staring confusedly at her best friend.

After a while, the laughing stopped, and Gwen continued to stare, this time, with questions in her eyes.

Morganna composed herself, took a quick glance at the guys, who were now looking in their direction, and then turned to her friend.

"Sorry Gwen…but the look on your face a few minutes ago, was priceless. I have never seen you look so…pitiful…for a while there, you looked as you did, when you were ten years old."

The urge to laugh again was strong, but she held it in.

Gwen, on the other hand, took mock offense.

"I just poured my heart out to you, and what did you do? You laughed at me, Morgs. Do you know how hard it was to admit…that, your brother is actually a really nice guy…and not some…muscle-bound prat, who's out to ruin my life."

Morganna lost it. She threw her head back and barked a laugh.

What Gwen didn't know, was, Arthur and Merlin had finished their tasks and were now standing behind her…listening to everything she had said.

A subtle clearing of someone's throat, startled her and she refused to look around. Her pretty face colored in embarrassment, as Merlin, too, started snickering.

* * *

Arthur was amused. He wasn't angry.

He was delighted in Gwen's comical plight. He leaned in close to her ears and said,

"I see my standings has gone up a notch, or two, in your book. Thank you, Guinevere."

A mortified Gwen, shivered at his tone of voice and the subtle heat emanating from being in close proximity of him.

She was at a complete loss for words.

She immediately ducked her head, covered her face with one hand and placed the other on her chest, right over her wildly beating heart.

* * *

After a few more seconds, Arthur came around to stand directly in front of her. With an amused smile on his face, he tentatively took her hand from her face, lifted her chin and softly asked,

"Are you all done with your packing?"

A still embarrassed Gwen, shook her head in the affirmative, trying not to meet his eyes.

The two M's immediately went quiet, as they witnessed the interaction between Arthur and Gwen. They smiled at each other, when they saw Arthur moved a strand of her wild curls, from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

In a split decision, they quietly moved away from the couple and started carting their things away.

* * *

Gwen was lost in a trance, as Arthur's eyes held hers captive.

This side of him, was something she definitely had to get used to, following her acceptance of his feelings for her.

It stirred something within her. Something good and pure…and raw.

His soft, lingering kiss, left her as light as a feather and craving for more. And, she was powerless to stop her lips from following his for a beat, as he gently pulled back, to stare intently in her eyes.

His easy smile, brought on one of her own, and it felt as natural as breathing, to her.

He turned away for just a moment, took up their tent, and made his way back to her. Next, he took her overnight bag, threw it over his shoulder and reached for her hand.

As they walked in comfortable silence, they spotted the two M's way ahead of them, bringing to mind, that they were alone and in their own world, for the last few minutes.

They both looked at each other, knowingly smiling, as they followed the others back to the house.

* * *

 _ **Six months later…**_

Arthur and Gwen were going strong in their new-found relationship.

It has now been four months, since they agreed to explore the obvious feelings between them.

In the two months before, they continued to work on being friends first, and then gradually, into an exclusive relationship.

They spent almost all of their free time with each other, occasionally having dinner, or hanging out with the two M's, who were extremely glad, that the couple had buried the proverbial hatchet…for good.

* * *

It was on a nice quiet evening, however, that the strength of that relationship, was put to the test.

Arthur and Gwen, had both decided to have a late dinner, after the long day they'd had, at their respective jobs.

To save time, they decided to meet at the restaurant…Gwen would take a taxi and Arthur would take his car, so that they could both ride together, when they were done.

* * *

Gwen arrived early and decided to wait for Arthur on the outside.

Besides looking and feeling a bit tired, she looked wonderful. She was wearing a red, sexy office wear zipper dress, with the sleeves cropped at the elbows and black four-inch heels, with red bottoms. Her wild curls were in a half-up, half down style and her light make-up was refreshed, to finish off her look.

As she stood, a few steps away from the entrance, she absent-mindedly took in her surroundings and occasionally glanced at her phone, noting the time and checking for any messages, she might have missed.

* * *

Presently, a shadow covered her short frame, so she looked up, to see who it was.

In front of her, stood a guy...a stranger, with a knowing smirk on his features.

A blank stare was all she could offer…rather, all she wanted to offer. She didn't know the guy and he was coming off as a nutter.

"Hello sweetheart. Looking fine, as usual." His words threw her. Her eyebrows scrunched together, as she stared confusedly at him. "I see you don't remember me," he said.

"Should I?" Gwen asked.

"Nah. I'm not saying you should…but…I feel hurt that you don't."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Maybe you have the wrong…"

"No. I don't. I can't forget such a beautiful face. And…pardon me…but such a sexy body," he said, his eyes following the length of the zip on the front of her dress.

Suddenly, Gwen began to feel uncomfortable.

The guy noticed and kindly said,

"Look, I don't mean to put you off, or anything. You seem like a nice, sophisticated woman. It's just…I had the opportunity to dance with you and your friend a few months ago, and I just wanted to say something to you…and possibly see, if you and your boyfriend were still together."

Realization dawned om her, followed by embarrassment.

"I…I…uh. I didn't recognize you." He chuckled, putting her at ease. "I'm sure you can guess why, I didn't recognize you."

"Indeed I can. You're a light weight when it comes to drinking, aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"So…I'm still wondering, are you and your boyfriend…or is it husband, still together?"

"It's boyfriend. And, that night…we weren't together…he's my best friend's brother and we all grew up together. But yeah, we are in a relationship, now."

"Wow! Anyone paying attention that night, would've sworn that you two were an item. That guy looked fit to murder me. I was actually scared for my life."

A soft laugh escaped Gwen.

"He probably would've too."

"Well, I think he's a very luck man, to have someone like you. Although, it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Oh, you poor baby. There's some lucky girl out there, with your name tattooed on her heart. You just need to find her."

"Very kind of you to say. Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"Same here," Gwen replied.

Neither one noticed Arthur standing a stone's throw away, with a hard look on his face, as he watched their interaction.

The guy boldly leaned in, and placed a friendly kiss on her cheeks, waved good bye and sidled away.

Gwen was left standing, with a lovely smile on her face, as she watched him crossed over to the other side of the street.

* * *

As if sensing Arthur, she turned her head, and locked eyes with him.

The smile vanished from her face, when she saw the look he was wearing.

He calmly approached and offered a quiet,

"Good night," to her.

"Night Arthur. When did you get here?"

"A short while ago."

His short answers, told her, he had witnessed, if not everything, almost everything, between her and the guy. She decided to let things be.

She pecked his lips, noting that he didn't respond, but turned anyway, and entered the restaurant.

He followed quietly behind her, lost in his thoughts, his posture nor his demeanor changing.

* * *

Minutes later, they were seated at a secluded table, silently perusing their given menus, as their waitress hovered close by.

After a few minutes, they both ordered and the waitress disappeared, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Gwen was at the end of her tether, with the handsome man, sitting in front of her.

She quietly observed him, as he sat staring straight ahead. He looked really good. Always does. He stands out anywhere, in any crowd. He seemed to always have the edge over, every other guy…but, maybe she was biased.

After all, she was in love with him.

She's yet to utter those words to him, seeing as he has voiced his, on many occasions, but she could freely admit that, to herself and anyone else.

She decided to break the ice and the tension…or, possibly create more.

"This is a really nice place, Arthur."

"Uh huh."

"It's very personable and private."

"It is."

"So, did you manage to get that mountain of paper-work done?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well done! Uther will be happy about that."

"He should be."

Silence loomed for about another minute, while they sat and waited for their food.

* * *

Gwen chanced a glance at him, meeting his eyes.

She held his gaze for a while, trying to gauge his thoughts.

His eyes told her, he was hurt and upset, bordering on angry.

With that, she decided to clear the air, offering him the chance to say what was on his mind.

"Okay Arthur. I know you saw me talking to that guy, and given what happened months ago, you might be wondering why."

She paused to get his reaction, if any. He remained still and nodded his head.

Gwen continued.

"He just came up to me, making small talk, to see if I had remembered him. Which I didn't, at first. It clicked after he explained a few things…I felt so embarrassed…."

"Didn't look that way at all. In fact, you two looked comfortable with each other." His words caught her off-guard. She was well and truly taken aback.

"I don't know what you saw Arthur, but I…"

"I saw the two of you being flirty with each other."

"Flirty? There was no flirting going on…"

"It looked that way to me. He just kissed you, Guinevere….and you allowed him to."

"Arthur, don't be ridiculous. It was just a small peck on the cheek."

"That's what you think. I bet, if he see's you again, he'll do the same thing. And if he ever gets the chance, he'll go in for a proper kiss."

An incredulous look masked Gwen's features.

"Is this how you think of me, Arthur Pendragon? You think, I'm that naive and silly, that I don't know when to draw the line?"

"I don't think so. You have a soft heart, Guinevere and you always let people run over you."

The waitress arrived with their food, putting pause to their intense conversation.

* * *

Seconds later, they were alone again, shrouded in a tense silence.

Both sat lost in their thoughts, pushing their food around on their plates.

After a while, Arthur dropped his cutlery, tossed his napkin on the table, and said,

"For the love of God Guinevere, you know me. You know the things I like and the ones I don't like. I get that you didn't know who he was, but the moment you did, you should have ended the conversation."

"Don't be unreasonable Arthur. That would be a very rude thing to do."

"Unreasonable! I don't think I am. From where I was standing, that conversation looked a little less than innocent. I bet he came unto you, or, asked for your number. Probably paid you some high compliment, just to see if he had a shot."

Gwen's face colored. Guilt washed over her, and Arthur picked up on it.

"Just as I thought. And you stood there, and continued to talk to him, with a happy smile on your face." Gwen was taken aback, for the second time that night.

"You don't think very high of me, do you? Just because I smiled at the guy and I was polite enough, to speak to him, doesn't mean I encourage any unwanted actions from him. Despite what took place at the nightclub all those months ago, the guy seemed genuinely nice. He didn't ask me for my number…he did ask if me and my boyfriend was still together, because…"

"He wanted to see if he had a chance with you. That's what I said, Guinevere. And for the record, I heard what you said after that."

* * *

His tone was acid.

Gwen could feel the heat of his anger, as it simmered below the surface.

She ducked her head, feeling chastised, for something she thought, was out of her control. Quietly, she said,

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…or cause you to feel…unimportant. It's the last thing I ever want to do. But…I'm me and I can only be me. If you can't accept that, then…it's best we part…"

"Is that your solution? To break-up?" She raised her eyes to his and said,

"I just feel as though we need some space…to figure out what we both need, and come to some sort of agreement."

"I know what I need, Guinevere. I need you…you know that, everyone knows that." She stood from her chair, grabbed her bag, and softly said,

"Then, you should think about what I said. We need space."

At that, she walked away and headed for the door.

* * *

It took Arthur, about twenty seconds, to realize the woman he loved more than anything, walked away from him, possibly for a long time. He couldn't handle that.

He signaled a passing waitress, settled the bill and hiked it out of the restaurant.

He was just in time to see Gwen getting into a cab and the only thing he could do, was to watch it pull out into traffic and drive off.

In a matter of minutes, he was in his car, heading in the same direction as the cab.

He knew exactly where she was going. To Pendragon Manor.

If he remembered correctly, her dad and his, were having an all-nighter at a men's club in the city, so, as always, she would be sleeping over.

As he pulled into the driveway to his home, he saw a light flicked on, on the second level of the manor. Meaning, she was already in her room.

He didn't waste any time.

He flew out of his car and raced towards the front door and main entrance of the manor.

Inside, he took the stairs two at a time, hoping to catch her before she turned out her light. If that happens, her door will be locked.

* * *

In a flash, he was at her door.

He didn't knock or call.

He barged in and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Gwen was shocked and startled, at the way Arthur had entered.

She was standing in nothing, but her underwear.

Temporary paralysis left her, when she saw his eyes darkened and a predatory look, masking his features.

She slowly moved towards the lone chair in her room, and reached for a robe, which was laying there.

His low, deadly tone, left her standing with her arm out-stretched…frozen in mid-air, when he commanded,

"Leave it."

She closed her eyes, when she heard his footfalls, coming towards her. She felt as though she was being stalked.

* * *

The first touch of his hand on hers, sent shivers and tingles all through her lithe body.

His grip was firm, but tender at the same time and his hand felt warm.

"You think, you can just run away from me, and I wouldn't come for you? I've told you, time and time again, I love you, Guinevere. And I need you. In so many ways."

Straightening her spine and schooling her features, Gwen turned to look at him.

"The way you think of me and the way you speak to me…makes me feel stupid. It takes me back to that night, when you berated me for the way I was dressed…and other things. I'm not a seductress or a harlot, Arthur. You've known me for so many years, still, when it comes to other guys, you treat me as though I can't be around them, as if they would take advantage of me…or that, I'd let them."

"You're right. I shouldn't think that way. I let my feelings and my jealousy take over, and it makes me act…so…"

"Pig-headed…arrogant," she said. And he threw in,

"Yes. Like a first-class idiot. But I can't help it. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

* * *

Gwen softened, a bit.

She felt him, tug her to him, and crashed his lips onto hers.

His kiss was angry and desperate. It told everything he was feeling at the moment.

* * *

Gwen held on and matched his actions, tit for tat.

She too was telling a story in that kiss.

She walked him to the nearest wall and angrily pushed him into it, as she continued to kiss him.

They broke for a bit, locking eyes with each other and panting hard.

"I'm really sorry, my love. I promise to do better and trust your feelings for me," he said.

Gwen kissed him this time, hard, completely claiming his lips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"It was you all of those years ago, wasn't it?" Confusion clouded his passion filled eyes. "You were the one responsible for guys shunning me."

Guilt colored his face. She had him.

"Yes." She angrily kissed him again, and bit his lip on purpose.

"Do you know how that made me feel? I thought I was un-attractive…that is, until Lance came along. You did that to me Arthur Pendragon."

"I'm so sorry, Guinevere. If it's any consolation, you are miles from being un-attractive. You're beautiful, so beautiful. Can't you feel what you do to me? Can you feel how much I want you…need you?"

* * *

Of course, she could feel it.

It was made even more tangible, when she felt his body react, the minute he brought her to him.

Gwen looked at him, really looked at him.

His eyes were sorrowful, but still full of love.

These days, it was so hard to stay angry with him. He was embedded deep within her soul, in her very veins.

The amount of love and passion she had for him, completely overwhelmed her in that moment and she surrendered everything.

She kissed him, soft, sweet and lingering, this time, telling a completely different story.

She pulled back, looking directly into his eyes once again.

"I love you," she quietly said. His eyes widened for a moment, when he realized what she had said to him.

He brought his hands up, and cupped both sides of her lovely face.

He held her gaze, seeing no jest, only honesty and sincerity. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and softly replied,

"And I love you." Her smile brought on one of his own. "So much," he finished. She gently pulled him down, closer to her level and softly whispered in his ears,

"Make love to me, Arthur."

* * *

Arthur's head snapped up and his eyes found hers, locking stares with her. His silent question and her little nod, confirmed what he had heard. His lips found hers, in a passionate kiss, summing up his exact feelings, on what was about to happen.

He lifted, his eyes to hers again, and quietly asked,

"Sure?" This time, she answered,

"Absolutely sure."

* * *

In an act, which can only be described as reverent, Arthur gently claimed Gwen's maiden-head as his and his alone.

His first thrusts afterwards, were experimental, for fear of causing more pain to his beloved.

He tenderly moved, stopping after each thrust, to see if she was okay.

* * *

Gwen was floored.

She knew he was deeply concerned for her, but his actions made her fall for him, a little more.

She reached up her hand, brushing a finger over his forehead, his cheek, his nose and finally his plump lips.

His soft kiss to the digit, was the sweetest thing ever.

She brought his lips to hers, kissed him and softly said,

"I'm fine Arthur. You don't have to hold back."

And he didn't.

He lost himself in it, in her and completely gave himself over to it, to her.

* * *

As his actions sped up, he felt her relax and get more into their activities.

For a time, the only sounds he could register, were her soft moans of pleasure. Everything thing else outside of her room, was as if someone had pressed a mute button.

He was completely attuned to her, and she was to him.

* * *

After a while, he snaked his long arms under hers, holding them in a firm grip.

He felt her lift her legs, and he actually swore, as he found himself slipping deeper into her.

By this time, he was forehead to forehead with her, with his eyes closed, trying desperately to reign himself in.

He was on the threshold of losing control. He's never had it this good before.

* * *

When her legs, locked around his hips, he swore again, his eyes snapping open.

"God Guinevere! You can't do that…" Scant confusion marred Gwen's features. Before she could ask him what he meant, he said, "I won't be able to hold on…for much longer…if you…hold me like that."

Realization dawned on her. He went on,

"You need to release me, my love."

She slackened her legs and his hips sped up.

The veins in his face and neck bulged, with every determined thrust he made.

His muscles rippled, as he drove deeper, harder and faster into her.

When she started to thrash her head from side to side, he knew she was about to unravel beneath him.

"Look at me, Guinevere."

She did.

"Mine. You're mine. Not that guy's or anyone else's. Just…mine."

Tears leaked from the sides of Gwen's eyes.

There was no doubt about it. She belonged to this, spoiled, prattish, sweet man, who loved her with all of his heart, and then some.

"I'm yours, Arthur."

After that, he completely let go.

He marked the bed with her and claimed her, mind, body and soul, as his and his alone.

When his release came, hers came.

For him, it was like falling into a hot honey pot…sweetness for days.

For her, there were no words to describe what she was feeling.

' _No wonder people talk about this and do it so often,'_ she thought…but she had actually voiced it, making Arthur laugh, loudly.

"Only you, Guinevere," he said, as he tried to compose himself.

* * *

 _ **Five months later...**_

Gwen was a married woman and two months pregnant.

She and Arthur bore the jokes and taunting from the two M's well, whilst the couple's fathers, rejoiced at the news on becoming grandfathers.

It was indeed a long and hard-fought journey for Arthur, but having the woman he was in love with for years, as his wife took the cake.

The cherry on top and the thing that made everything so much better and sweeter, was knowing she was pregnant with his child, the first of many…he hoped.

* * *

 **That's it for this story. I will try to do a proper epilogue in the future. Thank you for hanging in with me. Much love to you.**


End file.
